


A Place to Stay

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Developing Relationship, First Crush, Fluff, Hanging Out, Hotdogshipping, KusaYusa, M/M, Missing Scene, Post Season 1, Shosaku, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unexpected Visitors, those two are so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yusaku visited Kusanagi-san's place for the very first time.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	A Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalDude1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/gifts).



> Yep, this takes place some time between Seasons 1 and 2. Yusaku has already begun developing feelings for Shoichi, too...
> 
> Btw, this is a small gift for my friend, Logan. I wuv you! :3

Overwhelmed and hesitant, Yusaku stood in front of the door. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but it wasn't too late yet as he still hadn't touched the bell. He could still turn around and walk away...

But he couldn't do that. He could do neither of the two options available to him. 

Announcing his arrival by ringing that doorbell or retreating for good... Yusaku was unable to decide which to pick as his very mind was filled with thick fog and his legs felt as if they had become wooden.

It was somehow bizarre as Yusaku had found enough courage to fight against the Knights of Hanoi and evade SOL Technologies authorities... and yet his heart was pounding so frantically as he stood in front of the entrance to Kusanagi-san's apartment.

Even though Kusanagi-san said it was okay to visit him at any time... it was almost 9 P. M. already.

Yusaku couldn't care any less what would have anyone thought if they saw him entering an adult man's apartment at this hour, but there was still quite a bit of panic crawling under his skin.

Seconds felt like hours, and soon enough Yusaku snapped out of it. He reached out and pressed that goddamn doorbell. Its sound echoed in his mind, but before he could change his mind and quickly retreat, the door opened.

"Y-Yusaku?" Shoichi's eyes widened as he absolutely did not expect to see him here.

"G-good evening," Yusaku was unable to look into the man's face as he could feel his own burning so bad that it almost made him feel dizzy.

The two stood there awkwardly for about half a minute before Shoichi came back to his senses and smiled warmly.

"Geez, why are we just standing here? Come in!"

Yusaku nodded and silently followed the man inside.

As soon as he entered the apartment, his heart renewed its rabid pace. After all, Yusaku had never visited Kusanagi-san's place before...

"So... What's up?" Shoichi asked, doing his best to hide his own anxiousness.

Yusaku was sitting on a small sofa, looking around. Kusanagi-san's place was rather small and not exactly neat.

"Ah," the man blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about all this mess. I didn't expect any guests tonight, haha."

But despite all those clothes, boxes and even some containers with leftover food scattered all over the place, Yusaku couldn't help but feel... warm. And not just in a sense of actual room temperature. This place was filled with some ethereal warmth... the very same kind Yusaku had always felt in the hotdog truck. But here, here this feeling was tenfold stronger.

"I guess I should be the one apologising," Yusaku shook his head. "I came here without notifying you first, so..."

Another moment of weird, awkward silence hovered around them. And, meanwhile, Yusaku unintentionally payed attention to how... nice this place smelled.

It was filled with Kusanagi-san's soothing odour, his very presence... and it made Yusaku's tension go down drastically, made him relax more with every breath he took, inhaling the man's gentle presence.

"No worries," Shoichi chuckled clumsily. "I did tell you to come if you felt like it."

"So I did," Yusaku's lips curved in a hardly noticeable smile.

A short pause followed as Shoichi was getting done with preparing tea.

"Thanks," Yusaku accepted it as a cup was offered to him.

"Did you want to talk about something or..?" Shoichi sipped his own drink as he sat in a chair in front of the sofa.

Yusaku didn't answer right away, taking his time as he stared at his own reflection in the tea. Shoichi waited patiently.

"I just..." the boy finally spoke. "I simply wanted some time away from my own place. There's only Roboppy there... my cleaning robot, but... I guess, I wanted an actual human presence for a change. My place... does feel lonely sometimes."

"Now that Ai left, too," Shoichi said and then smiled softly.

For some reason, Yusaku did remind him of a stray cat who was slowly getting used to interacting with humans. And it was so precious, so adorable that Shoichi couldn't help but feel his heart melt because of it.

"I'm so glad you consider my place good enough to stay over," the man chuckled. "If you want to stay overnight, I'll prepare a bed for you in Jin's room."

"Jin's room?" Yusaku looked at him.

"Well, the room he is going to live in when he moves in with me," Shoichi explained. "For now, it's vacant, so..."

"Sounds like a good idea," Yusaku's smile became more visible.

It took some time for Shoichi to prepare the room, but when he came back for Yusaku he discovered the boy already soundly asleep on the sofa.

"Goodness gracious," Shoichi sighed softly.

He took his coat and, like he always did when they were in the truck, gently covered Yusaku with it.

"Sweet dreams," the man cooed tenderly into his ear.

And from the way Yusaku's smile beamed in response, Shoichi knew...

The boy did end up in the sweet dreams part of Morpheus realm.


End file.
